17 November 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-11-17 ; Comments *Peel notes that it is the birthday of The Shend, frontman with favourites the Cravats. *'Venus' by Shocking Blue is played to fulfill a request he'd been given at a John Peel Roadshow gig in Leicester at the weekend. *The Hayley Mills oldie is also a request. *Four tracks from the debut LP by Diagram Brothers are played, along with another brace from New Order's debut (following on from the opening pair aired in last night's programme). Sessions *Systems only session, recorded 31st October 1981. No known commercial release. *Cure #4, recorded 7th January 1981, repeat, first broadcast 15 January 1981. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :File begins at start of show :JP: "Well an awfully jolly programme last night, I hope you were listening to it, with Peter Powell and Paul Burnett taking part. And after the programme we went out for a drink and something to eat and we're perhaps going out again tonight in the hope of bumping into some of the England footballers if we stay up late enough." England were due to play Hungary at Wembley the following evening in a World Cup qualifier.. *Electric Guitars: Work (7") Recreational SPORT 4 *Talisman: Run Come Girl (12") Recreational SPORT 22 *Systems: Total Recall (session) *Disrupters: Young Offender (7") Radical Change RC 1 *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: El Que (album - Gold Und Liebe) Virgin V2218 *Clash: This Is Radio Clash (7" - Radio Clash) CBS A 1797 *Cure: Primary (session) *Shocking Blue: Venus *Scientist: Your Teeth In My Neck (album - Scientist Rids The World Of The Evil Curse Of The Vampires) Greensleeves GREL 25 *Systems: Wishful Thinking (session) *Diagram Brothers: Those Men In White Coats (album - Some Marvels Of Modern Science) New Hormones ORG 17 *Diagram Brothers: My Bad Chest Feels Much Better Now (album - Some Marvels Of Modern Science) New Hormones ORG 17 *Diagram Brothers: Seals / Furcoats (album - Some Marvels Of Modern Science) New Hormones ORG 17 *Diagram Brothers: Put It In A Bigger Box (album - Some Marvels Of Modern Science) New Hormones ORG 17 *Fire Engines: Candyskin (7") Pop Aural POP 010 *Cure: All Cats Are Grey (session) :Peel reads out a traffic bulletin warning of slow traffic due to an accident after J8 of the northbound M1. *Hayley Mills: Cobbler Cobbler :JP: "If I was going to be really whacky, I'd say that was a load of cobblers." *Systems: Can You Imagine (session) *Cravats: Off The Beach (7") Small Wonder SMALL TWENTY-SIX :Festive 50 reminder. *New Order: Senses (album - Movement) Factory FACT 50 *New Order: Chosen Time (album - Movement) Factory FACT 50 *''Simon Beast Radio One 1982 calendar jingle part 1.'' *Michael Prophet: Youthman (album - Michael Prophet) Greensleeves GREL 27 *''Simon Beast Radio One calendar jingle part 2.'' :JP: "I think you'll find that I'm yummy Mister November this year." *Cure: Forever (session) *UK Decay: Battle Of The Elements (album - For Madmen Only) Fresh FRESH LP5 *Trudy: Hotel (split album with Magnificent 7 - Volcano Fo Lé Ferret) Binkie BIN 033 check *Passage: Taboos (12") Cherry Red 12 CHERRY 30 *''File cuts out.'' File ;Name *1981-11-17 Peel Show DB260.mp3 ;Length *1:35:04 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *created from DB260 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Derby Box Category:Available online